Neighbor and Friend
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Leo mengenal Virgo dengan dekat. Atau...benar begitu? LeoVirgo fic. Suggestive acts and Adult theme. Kasih tau kalo perlu ubah Rating, ya. RR & CC, plis.


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima pemilik Fairy Tail. Bukan aku, 'loh. Kalo misalnya itu aku, aku bakalan ngebuat Laxus yang mampusin Hades sekarang.

SoaringCrow Presents

Neighbor and Friend

a fic

Leo x Virgo story

* * *

><p>Dunia Spirit. Tidak ada satupun pemegang kunci yang mengikat perjanjian dengan para roh yang tahu seperti apa bentuk dunia spirit itu sebenarnya. Tidak Lucy, tidak Karen, tidak Angel, atau siapapun juga.<p>

Gunung Olympus dibangun berdasarkan tradisi Zodiak klasik. Di atasnya Puncak Olympus menjadi tempat tinggal para Dewa-Dewi; terjaga dengan aman oleh para ksatria Zodiak bintangnya. Dimulai dari Aries, diakhiri dengan Pisces; urutannya adalah Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, Capricornus, dan Aquarius. Masing-masing spirit memiliki kuil tempat mereka beristirahat. Bentuk dari kuil-kuil ini tidak jauh ubah bedanya dengan kuil pemujaan asli di Yunani. Memiliki pilar-pilar yang jumlahnya bisa sampai puluhan, juga atap dengan motif segitiga di depannya.

Aries biasanya menghabiskan waktunya berternak biri-biri di ladangnya. Taurus menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin untuk menikmati 'foto-foto' Master-nya, yang dalam konteks ini hanya untuk orang dewasa saja. Gemini, sebagai saudara kembar, mereka kerap kali nampak bermain bersama di taman kuilnya. Cancer biasanya bermain dengan gaya rambutnya sesekali; untuk suatu kesempatan, ia nampak menggambar desain rambut baru untuk Masternya di atas kertas A4.

Leo biasanya berlatih sendiri di kuilnya; di kuil yang penuh akan alat bela diri yang tepat untuk gaya bertarungnya. Sedangkan Virgo hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan berduduk-duduk santai di pekarangan taman, dan menjahit juga mendesain pakaian baru untuk Masternya. Libra jarang terlihat, dia mungkin masih sibuk dengan Master-nya di dunia luar. Scorpio selalu telpon-telponan dengan pacarnya, Aquarius. Sagitarius menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih memanah di halaman kuilnya yang menyerupai hutan. Capricornus hampir sama seperti Leo; dia kerap kali berlatih bela diri, dan menggunakan waktunya dengan seefisien mungkin untuk bertapa dan menenangkan dirinya. Aquarius…berrias dan menelepon pacarnya, Scorpio. Dan, Pisces sama halnya seperti Libra, dia sepertinya terikat kontrak yang cukup ketat dengan Masternya sampai jarang menampakkan dirinya.

Ini adalah kisah tentang Leo. Dia selalu memperhatikan Virgo, tetangganya beberapa tapak tangga di atas, yang nampak selalu berdiam diri, bersenandung, dan bergumam setiap harinya. Atau apabila _mood_-nya sedang datang, Virgo akan mengeluarkan peralatan menjahitnya dan mulai mendesain baju untuk Lucy.

Berbeda dari rekan-rekannya yang lain, Virgo selalu tampak murung. Pandangannya selalu kosong, dan ia terlalu sering menatap tanah ketimbang melihat jauh ke depan.

Leo tidak suka itu, sayangnya.

Ia selalu berkunjung ke kuil Virgo, dan menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Dia berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Dia berharap Virgo bisa merasakan semangatnya juga. Tapi, tidak. Virgo tetap menikmati waktunya seorang diri, dalam diam dan hening. Ketika Leo mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di batangan pohon yang tertidur di atas tanah, dia mendengar dendangan kecil lantunan lagu dari Virgo. Leo merasakan rileks tubuhnya kembali, seraya menghayati lagu Virgo tersebut. Ketika Leo mengangkat kepalanya, jangankan hidungnya, kedua mata Virgo saja tidak bisa dilirik oleh Leo. Ia tetap memakukan kepalanya ke tanah.

Leo yang masih bersimbah keringat berdiri, dan duduk di bangku taman di sebelah Virgo. Tanpa ekspresi yang berlebihan (kaget 'pun tidak), Virgo menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan membiarkan Leo duduk di kanannya. Leo memangkukan kedua lengannya di paha, dan ikut merunduk. Virgo kembali melanjutkan lantunannya.

Aroma keringat kering Leo menjalar ke kedua lubang hidung Virgo. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah, keringat terik yang diperas oleh kerja keras dan usaha ini terbau begitu membanggakan oleh Virgo. Ya, ia juga memikirkan satu dua hal di dalam otaknya. Dan diam-diam, dia menyimpan kekaguman tersendiri terhadap Leo dan Capricornus yang selalu bekerja keras agar terus bertambah kuat dan bisa melindungi Master mereka.

"Lagu yang bagus, Virgo."

"…terima kasih, Leo."

Si gadis dengan keperawanan abadinya itu kembali melanjutkan lagunya. Tidak mengangkat kepala, atau mengalihkan pandangan kepada Leo sedikitpun.

"…bagaimana gaun Lucy yang kau jahit kemarin? Sudah jadi?"

"…sedikit lagi, Leo."

"Itu bagus."

Lantunan pelan, digantikan gumaman yang berirama. Kaki Virgo yang tergantung di bawah kursi bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang, seirama dengan deguman lagunya. Kali ini Leo meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, menatap jauh ke lautan di bawah gunung Olympus ini.

"Kau suka bernyanyi, ya?"

"…ya, Leo."

Kali ini Leo mengarahkan tatapannya ke sisi samping wajah Virgo. Senyuman akrab terukir di bibirnya.

"Mau ikut denganku ke dunia nyata? Aku bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

"…terima kasih. Tapi tidak usah, Leo."

"Hei, Virgo," Leo menyentuh bahu mungil di balik pakaian _maid_ itu. "Kau harus 'hidup'. Kau tidak bisa terus berdiam diri di sini."

Virgo mengangguk, pelan.

"…kau mengerti?"

Si gadis menggeleng, sepelan anggukannya barusan. "Virgo, suaramu cantik. Kau juga cantik. Kau bisa bernyanyi di luar sana. Kau juga bisa kenal banyak orang nantinya."

"…aku tidak perlu orang lain, kecuali tuan puteri, Leo."

"Kau bercanda?" sontak balik sang Singa. "Kalau kau menjadi lebih aktif, Lucy pasti juga akan senang."

Walau masih tidak mengarahkan matanya secara langsung, kini Virgo melirikkan kedua matanya ke badan Leo yang berbasuh peluh. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang formal, sedangkan untuk atasannya dibiarkan terbuka karena dia baru saja selesai latihan. Secepat ia melirik, secepat itu pula ia menarik matanya.

"…k-kenapa kau begitu mempedulikanku, Leo?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. "Biarkan aku sendiri. Karena…beginilah aku."

"Kalau itu pertanyaanmu, jawabannya hanya 'karena beginilah aku'."

"…tetap saja. Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Satu tangan Leo dengan mulus mengusap pipi Virgo, berusaha menarik pandangannya ke wajah Leo sendiri. Mendapatkan perlawanan, Leo tidak bersikeras. Ia malahan mendekatkan dirinya, dan menidurkan Virgo di atas kursi taman tersebut.

Posisi Leo kini di atas Virgo, membentangkan kakinya di atas kedua paha Virgo. Wajah Virgo masih membuang tatapannya dari mata Leo. "Tatap aku, Virgo,"

"…tidak bisa, Leo."

"Ada apa? Kita sudah lama berteman, dengan berbagai bentuk dan berbagai rupa kita sedari dulu." ujar Leo, bersikeras. "Kita sahabat, bukan?"

"…ya, Leo. Ya…"

"Kau ingat saat rupaku tidak begitu jauh berbeda dari singa asli? Saat itu kau masih menjadi Virgo gendut, buncit dan keras kepala." lanjut sang singa petarung. "Kau memang selalu berbicara saat itu. Bahkan aku sampai sakit kepala mendengar suara besar dan seperti laki-laki milikmu dulu. Tapi aku tahu, sifat aslimu menolaknya mentah-mentah, 'kan? Itu bertolak belakang dan batinmu berteriak, 'kan, Virgo?"

"…kau tahu banyak, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Itu karena aku menganggapmu temanku yang berharga." ujar Leo. Kini dia merasa akan berhasil melayangkan pandangan Virgo terhadap dirinya. "Tatap aku, Virgo,"

Mata _Jade_ itu akhirnya membalas tatapan _Golden Hazel_ milik Leo. Perasaan sang singa seperti lepas, dan terbang. Hatinya terasa begitu bebas menatap wajah lembut Virgo.

Walau ia pertamanya ragu-ragu, tapi kini Virgo sedikit banyak sudah dapat menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan Leo. Kedua bola matanya berusaha keras untuk menolak berpaling lagi; terbukti dari pupilnya yang terus bergerak walau pelan dan tidak bisa diam pada satu titik selagi menatap Leo.

"Bukankah kecantikanmu menjadi ratusan kali lipat sekarang?"

"…sungguh?"

"Ya." jawab Leo, mantap. "Kau pernah melihat aku berbohong?" si gadis menggeleng.

Rambut merah muda itu memang terkesan seperti mengundang serta menarik lelaki ke arahnya. Itu juga berefek pada Leo yang merupakan _gentleman_ dengan caranya sendiri. Dia menjalankan punggung tangannya di pipi kanan Virgo. Setelah itu ia membelai rambut halus Virgo dengan perlahan juga.

"…jauh dari yang kukira."

Masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang tak tertandingi, Virgo bertanya balik. "…ada apa, Leo?"

Sang singa menggeleng. "Tidak… Hanya saja, kau cantik sekali, Virgo."

Siapa yang mengira Leo akan menggigit kailnya sendiri. Dia kini terjebak di antara realita pertemanan dan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. "…Leo?"

"Kau pernah berciuman, Virgo?"

"…'cium'? Bukankah itu…"

Leo kali ini memijat bibir lembut Virgo yang tanpa rias ataupun lipstick. Kecantikan yang dipancarkan Virgo begitu natural, dan begitu alami. Aroma semerbak yang dipancarkan sekujur tubuh Virgo sampai beberapa saat yang lalu tidak membuat diri Leo sehanyut ini. Astaga, apabila Leo bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan lebih spesifik lagi, dia, dengan jujur akan berkata: 'aku sedang rebahan di atas ladang bunga'.

Entah apa jawaban Virgo, kini Leo sudah mencicipi bibir si gadis yang mungil. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa Virgo sadari, Leo sudah menggendongnya ke dalam kuil Virgo dan kembali merebahkan diri si gadis di atas kasur khusus Spirit yang begitu cantik dengan dekorasinya yang mewah.

Leo kembali menjembatani tubuh terbaring Virgo yang masih terbalut pakaian _maid_ di atas kasur.

"…Leo?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Virgo?" tanya Leo, tatapan lembutnya membanjiri Virgo dengan segala kelembutan yang dimilikinya. "Sudikah kiranya kau membiarkanku merasakan dirimu?"

"…aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Leo. Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya, ambillah. Aku, sebagai temanmu tidak bisa menghalang-halangi,"

"Oh, Virgo. Kau begitu murni dan suci." ujar Leo, setelah mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. "Aku merasa berdosa sekarang karena sudah memanfaatkanmu."

"…aku tidak tahu. Tapi, selalu selesaikan apa yang kau mulai, Leo." lanjut Virgo, membalas kata-kata sang singa. "Aku selalu berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, agar tuan puteri bisa terus percaya padaku."

"…kau ingin percaya padaku? Virgo?" jawab Leo, seolah kini dirinyalah yang dikuliahi Virgo.

"…aku ingin menjadi lebih bermakna dan berarti pada seseorang." jawab sang Perawan abadi. "…kau temanku, 'kan Leo?"

Di lain pihak, Loki serasa meneteskan air matanya. Oh, Leo, inikah yang kau mulai, tanyanya dalam hati. "Lebih, Virgo. Kepercayaanmu ini sungguh—sungguh menyentuhku. Lebih dari itu, Virgo. Kita lebih dari itu…"

Leo menanggalkan sisa pakaiannya yang hanya celana formal. Dia juga membantu Virgo melepaskan pakaian _maid _-nya tanpa berdiri dari ranjang.

Satu gerakan diawali keperihan luar dan dalam Virgo. Namun semakin berlalunya waktu, dan semakin beradunya perasaan mereka, Virgo menjadi lebih terbuka terhadap Leo. Leo sendiri juga merasakan ketulusan dari si gadis. Walau tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, dan terus menatap balik Leo dengan _stoic_, itu tidak terlalu dipirkan Leo sama sekali. Leo hanya tahu, dibalik raut itu, Virgo tersenyum dengan tenang; mempercayakan dirinya kepada Leo. Leo mengerti itu. Dia bisa merasakannya dari sentuhan jari-jemari Virgo yang semakin mengencang di punggungnya. Ketika Leo sedikit meringis, Virgo 'pun sedikit membuka mulutnya walau hanya sesaat; ia juga merasakan kejutan, bukti bahwa ia tidak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Leo mengecupnya di kening.

Sang singa lalu membalikkan tubuh Virgo, dan mulai memberikan sang perawan pengalaman yang lain lagi. Walau begitu juga, ekspresi wajah Virgo di atas ranjang tidak berubah sama sekali. Bagaimanapun guncangan dan gerakan liar yang Leo berikan, Virgo tidak lebih dari meringis dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, dan meneteskan air matanya walau hanya segaris.

Ia merasakan kehangatan Leo, bersatu dengan dirinya. Begitu hangat, sampai ia merasakan perlindungan ke seluruh sisi tubuhnya; dari siapapun dan apapun itu.

"…kau menangis, Virgo. Maafkan aku,"

Virgo memeluk tubuh Leo seraya tubuhnya kembali telentang menghadap tubuh kekar berisi sang singa. Walau wajahnya tetap _skeptic_ tapi dia meletakkan kepercayaan penuhnya pada Loki. Dia tidak bisa tersenyum—tidak sekarang. Tapi ia tahu, ia 'kan tersenyum kelak. Kepada Lucy, kepada Leo.

"Luar biasa, Leo."

Mendengar itu, Leo tersenyum lembut, bibir dan hatinya. "Jangan menangis, Virgo," pria itu menghapus jalinan garis penuh haru dari mata kanan si gadis dan mengecupkan bibirnya ke mata tersebut. "Aku di sini."

_~FIN_

Leo terbaring lemah di sebelah Virgo yang tidak kalah letihnya dengan si pria. Dia menatap Virgo dari sisi mukanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai 'perawan' abadi?"

"…sakit."

Leo tertawa lepas, memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Virgo. Dia lalu mengelus kepala Virgo dengan perlahan. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati,"

Virgo juga menengokkan wajahnya selagi tubuh mulus berbalut selimutnya masih mengarah ke atas. "…apa yang bisa dilakukan 'Gadis' kecil di depan seekor 'Singa'."

"Oh…jangan bicara begitu." jawab Leo, masih tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Virgo. "Kau 'Gadis' yang kuat, Virgo. Bahkan seekor singa 'pun bisa ditundukkan seorang gadis, kau tahu?"

"…sungguh?"

"Kau bisa melihat pria di depanmu ini sekarang." ujarnya, masih cukup ngos-ngosan.

Virgo terdiam sejenak. Dan kembali menatap atap hias ranjangnya. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, Virgo. Perlahan saja."

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

Mereka terdiam, dan Leo sudah kembali rebahan ke atas punggungnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua lengan ke balik kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Aku cemburu pada 'Cassandra*',"

"Ada apa? Bukankah dia sama sepertimu?" jawab Leo.

"Ya, dia juga perawan seumur hidup. Tapi, ia manusia. Ia mati," Virgo menatap langit-langit ranjang hiasnya dengan tatapan kosong, menerawang sesuatu yang tak jelas. "Aku roh. Dan aku akan terus…"

"…ini bebanmu, Virgo?" tanya Leo, dan dijawab anggukan pelan tanpa ekspresi dari Virgo.

Leo kembali memiringkan tubuhnya, melepas kedua tangan dari balik kepala dan memeluk tubuh mungil Virgo dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita hadapi bersama."

Si gadis melayangkan pandangannya ke Leo. Kedua matanya mulai bergelimang, dan tak kuasa, Virgo menitikkan satu tetes air mata dan mengalir sepanjang pipinya—terjatuh ke atas kasur. "…oh, Leo, kau tidak perlu-"

Leo mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Virgo. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan kesepian lagi, Virgo."

Mendengar itu, Virgo membalas pelukan erat Leo dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Leo. Ia terisak untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum si gadis kecil nan murni terlelap dalam dekapan sang singa.

XXX

A/N: Aku menulis apa yang langsung terpikirkan di benakku. Dan jadilah fic ini. Aku letakkan fic ini di Rating T, tapi kalau kalian memaksaku mengubahnya menjadi M, tell me, 'kay? Critics, comments, opinions and suggestions are really appreciated. Ciao ciao, All. Crow, signed out.

*Cassandra: Putri Hecuba dan Priam, ratu dan raja Troya. Ia mendapat kutukan menjadi perawan abadi dan ditaksir oleh Apollo. Adik dari Hector, Paris, dan Deiphobus. Ia juga adik kembar dari Helenus.

Iklan: Teman2 yang suka dengan FFVII, FFVIII, FFXII, dan One Piece bisa berkunjung ke Page-ku dan membaca fic-ficnya. Thank you.


End file.
